Caminos conectados
by Always214
Summary: Hermione había logrado obtener una vida medianamente normal. Aunque claro, el pasado siempre salía a relucir, y removía el dolor, la traición y la angustia, aún cuando intentara pretender que todo iba bien. Por suerte, la vida, apiadándose un poco, traería a un chico que, sin darse cuenta, le ayudaría a compartir sus más grandes secretos. (HISTORIA SIN MAGIA)


**Capítulo primero: Recuerdos** .

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos maltrechos de aquél parque descuidado que tanto amaba y odiaba a la vez. Siempre que se encontraba contrariada o sobrepasada, terminaba allí, y en la gran mayoría de veces lograba calmarse y centrarse en lo que realmente era importante.

No es que el parque fuera realmente mágico y con el simple hecho de estar allí todos sus problemas se desvanecieran como el humo en el aire. Pero de cierta forma, el estar sola en un lugar al que encontraba casi en ruinas, le brindaba una especie de familiaridad; el estar allí, le recordaba que seguía estando sola y además, un poco abandonada.

No es que estuviera del todo sola en la vida.

Claro que no.

Hacía poco más de cuatro años, sus padres, Jean y Paul, habían fallecido en un siniestro de tránsito. Recordaba aquél día: se encontraba en lo de tus tíos, esperando pacientemente la llegada de sus progenitores, los cuales ocasionaban salir tarde de sus empleos como dentistas, y por tanto, siempre terminaban llegando tarde a buscarla donde su tía Mary. Pero justo esa noche, nadie pasó a por ella. Simplemente, cuando su tía la envió a dormir en su alcoba, debido a que ya había llegado la madrugada, y se dio cuenta que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, sintió temor. Y dicho temor, no hizo más que afianzarse cuando a la mañana siguiente escuchó el desgarrador llanto de su tía, y el que experimentó ella con la noticia no fue mejor.

Pero no todo había sido desgracia desde aquel momento.

Era cierto que su tía Mary no quiso hacerse cargo de una adolescente de 14 años. Dijo en su momento que simplemente ella le hacía acuerdo a su hermana difunta y que ello le hacía sentir una tristeza enorme. Excusa. Pero por suerte, a los meses de haber sido llevada a un orfanato, en donde pensó estaría hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, conoció a una hermosa pareja: Cassandra y Marcus Brown. Llegaron una tarde de Abril, y ni bien se presentaron, sintió una conexión extraña pero confortante. Y fue en ese instante en que fue adoptada.

Y ahora, teniendo ya la mayoría de edad, seguía estando con aquella familia que hoy por hoy, significaban todo.

\- ¡Vamos, Mione! Hoy es día de colorear y cenar pizza- gritó emocionada una pequeña niña, la cual le sonreía feliz y llena de entusiasmo. Sonrió.

\- Vale, pero que sepas que esta vez no lo haremos con acuarelas- aseguró Hermione, mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mochila de la pequeña, la cual había salido de la escuela que se encontraba frente al parque. La niña hizo un puchero- La última vez dejamos todo hecho un asco y yo tuve que limpiar todo porque tú, pequeña señorita, no limpias lo que ensucias- aclaró, mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a emprender camino hacia su casa. La pequeña de ojos azules sonrió.

\- Mione, ¿en serio piensas que yo voy a limpiar mis desastres? ¡solo tengo seis años!- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, a la vez que daba pequeños brincos para avanzar.

-Esa no es excusa válida para no comenzar a ser más ordenada, Alexa- contestó, mientras miraba a ambos lados para cruzar la calle. Alexa se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tararear.

Alexa era su hermana adoptiva. Ella tenía tan solo dos años de edad cuando Hermione llegó para ocupar un cargo de hermana mayor. Fue duro encontrarse ante esa situación, pero lo cierto era que la quiso desde el día en que la conoció, y que agradeció con toda su alma el haberse encontrado con la pareja Brown.

-Mione, hay un camión en la entrada de la casa vecina.- dijo extrañada la pequeña castaña, mientras miraba hacia el frente.

Hermione miró hacia la misma dirección, comprobando que efectivamente alguien se estaba mudando justo al lado de su casa. Hacía unos meses que la casa había sido puesta a la venta, y, al parecer, ya tenían vecinos nuevos con los cuales debía socializar. Se encaminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa. Era de un tamaño promedio, de dos plantas y con la comodidad adecuada. Mientras abría la puerta, miró de reojo hacia la casa contigua. Al parecer, estaban descargando todas las cosas. Saludaría mañana.

Al entrar, Alexa salió disparada hacia el sillón para encender la televisión. Era viernes, y justo ese era el día en que se le permitía hacer lo que quisiera. Por eso, no le envió a su alcoba a quitarse el uniforme, debido a que sabía que ella necesitaba distraerse. Se encaminó hacia la cocina, y comenzó a inspeccionar lo que había en la heladera. Era noche de pizza, pero no tenía todos los ingredientes, por lo que decidió avisarle a su madre para que comprara una de camino a casa. Sacó de un armario una bolsa de palomitas, la cual metió al micro por tres minutos, y luego se dispuso a servir jugo para ambas. Seguramente Cassy y Marcus llegarían por sobre las diez de la noche, así que no estaría mal picar algo mientras esperaban.

Cuando estuvo listo, llevó todo hacia la sala de estar, en donde Alex estaba casi que hipnotizada con sus amados dibujos animados.

\- Ve a cambiarte, así estaremos cómodas para comenzar a colorear- dijo a la niña, a lo que ésta asintió y luego de unos minutos, se encaminó escaleras arriba a hacer lo que su hermana le había dicho.

Hermione también subió hasta su alcoba. Esta era espaciosa, aunque no se notaba debido a que tenía muchas cosas. Las paredes verde agua estaban, en su mayoría, llenas de fotos: una gran parte con su familia, y muchas otras con sus dos mejores amigos: Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott. En su escritorio se encontraba una pila considerable de libros y plumas, debido a que casi todos los días eran de estudio para ella, ya que estaba cursando su segundo año en la carrera universitaria que creía era la mejor del mundo; psicología. Pero hoy dedicaría su noche a su hermana. Tomó una lata llena de plumones, colores y marcadores, al igual que unos libros para colorear que había comprado esa tarde justo para dárselos a Alex esa noche.

Cuando bajó, pudo ver a la pequeña, la cual miraba con ojos curiosos por la ventana de la sala de estar, que, casualmente, permitía espiar a la casa vecina.

-¡Alexa Brown!- gritó la castaña, haciendo que la niña se sobresaltara y expulsara un pequeño grito de sorpresa y susto, logrando que Hermione soltara una carcajada.

\- ¡Casi me matas del susto!

\- Eso te pasa por andar de cotilla- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Anda, siéntate. Así podremos colorear.

Estuvieron coloreando hasta las diez de la noche, hora en la que aparecieron por la puerta sus padres. Alexa salió disparada hacia ellos para recibirlos con un gran abrazo a ambos. Hermione se limitó a sonreírles.

\- Bueno, niñas. Es hora de comer.

La cena estuvo llena de risas y anécdotas del día, y además de comentarios que hicieron los cuatro sobre los vecinos que aún no se daban a conocer. Cuando estaban recogiendo lo ensuciado, se sintió un celular sonar. Hermione leyó el mensaje que le había llegado, para luego bloquear el celular y enviarlo lejos por el sillón.

-¿Quién era, cariño?- preguntó Cassy, mientras limpiaba la pequeña mesita que se encontraba delante del sillón. La chica suspiró.

\- Era Theo. Me dijo de ir a una fiesta.- respondió, mientras con sus manos enredaba uno de sus rizos en sus dedos. Cassy la miró.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a aprontarte?- preguntó la mujer, mientras la chica solamente desviaba la mirada.

-No creo que sea buena idea...

-¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Por favor!- exclamó la mujer, haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara. No se esperaba esa reacción- Tienes dieciocho años. ¡Tienes que salir más!- agregó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Anda, ve a cambiarte y dile a tu amigo que estarás allí.

\- Pero...

-Sin peros que valgan- afirmó decidida la mujer, mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas- Es viernes y necesitas distraerte y divertirte. Pasas encerrada estudiando, cariño. Mereces estar rodeada de gente de tu edad y vivir la vida. ¡quizá hasta consigas novio!

-¡Mamá!- exclamó la chica, como si fuera lo más loco que hubiera dicho. Cassy Sonrió.

-Ya, ve a cambiarte. Iré a buscarte dinero para que te diviertas y vuelvas en taxi- dijo, y sin dar lugar a la opinión, se encaminó escaleras arriba.

Hermione suspiró, y acto seguido se encaminó a alistarse para irse de fiesta a vaya uno saber qué lugar. Revisó su armario, y decidió ponerse lo que más acorde creyó para la ocasión. Se miro al espejo una vez terminó y sonrió: su reflejo le permitió ver a una chica con unos jeans negros ajustados hasta la altura de la cintura, una remera tipo top color rojo con tirantes, y un saco oversize negro. Además, se había puesto aquellas botas de tacón alto que su madre le había regalado como forma de felicitar sus buenas calificaciones. Sus rizos estaban bien definidos, y se había puesto solo un poco de maquillaje. Satisfecha con su apariencia, se encaminó a la sala. Allí le esperaba Cassy y Marcus, el cual estaba un poco serio.

-Dime que ese chico Theo no tiene segundas intenciones, por favor- dijo el hombre suplicante, haciendo que su mujer le propinara un golpe en el costado- ¡Es solo una niña!- se excusó, mientras sobaba aquel lugar maltratado.

\- Es toda una mujer y puede estar con quien quiera- dijo Cassy, haciendo que Hermione sonriera- Ten cariño. Diviértete y no olvides avisarme cuando vuelvas- le extendió dinero, junto con una carterita negra y pequeña-Te sentará bien.

\- Gracias- dijo tímidamente. Dio un beso a ambos y se encaminó hacia la casa de Theo, el cual vivía cruzando la calle.

Miró nuevamente hacia la casa vecina, la cual tenía las luces encendidas. Esperaba poder estar en condiciones mañana para darles la bienvenida. Tocó el timbre, haciendo que su amigo abriera inmediatamente la puerta.

-Eso fue rápido- dijo la chica sonriendo. Adoraba a su amigo. Lo habían sido desde los 14 años. El chico castaño sonrió.

\- Estaba apunto de irte a buscar, morena mía- dijo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su casa. - Te me adelantaste, como siempre.

\- No me gusta esperar- apuntó la chica, mientras ambos se encaminaban a la cochera, en donde su amigo tenía lo que más apreciaba en el mundo: su auto.- ¿ no tomarás esta noche?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que el chico riera.

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero prefiero ir en el auto así tendré más oportunidad de ligue- explicó el chico, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, haciendo que la castaña rodar sus ojos divertida.

Se subieron y emprendieron camino hacia la fiesta. No sabía dónde era ni de quién, pero de seguro de alguien a quien no le importaba el hecho de que gente desconocida llegara a ella. Al llegar, vio como la casa brillaba por las luces de colores que salían por las ventanas. Y que, además, estaba atestada de gente. Genial, odio estar rodeada de tanta gente.

Ingresó en la fiesta con Theo, el cual iba por delante. Apenas y podía caminar entre la gente que estaba bailando sin parar, con tragos en sus manos y riéndose a carcajada limpia. Mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a su amigo, pudo ver de reojo a alguien conocido. Enfocó mejor su vista y comprobó de quién se trataba. Debía apurar el paso y evitar que le viera; le ahorraría varios dolores de cabeza. Aunque claro, no fue lo suficientemente rápida, debido a que él llegó antes de que pudiera estar con Theo.

-¡Tanto tiempo, Hermione!- dijo alegre un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules. Esto no puede estar pasándome, pensó.

-Ron, me voy- dijo cortante la castaña, para luego emprender camino hacia la cocina, lugar en donde se amigo castaño se encontraba.

-¡Pero acabas de llegar!- gritó el chico, medio indignado, para que le escuchara, siguiéndole el paso.

Por suerte logró perderle por entre la gente. Al llegar a la cocina, no logró ver al castaño, y se alarmó. No quería estar sola y menos sabiendo que él estaba allí. No es que le tuviera miedo, pero los antecedentes que tenía no eran los mejores y lo más razonable sería no tentar a su suerte. Buscó con su mirada, sin éxito alguno. Por lo que, nerviosa, decidió irse de allí.

Tuvo que pasar nuevamente por el gentío, evitando completamente aquella zona por la cual se había encontrado con el pelirrojo. Y ya cuando estaba por llegar a la salida, sintió cómo alguien le empujaba bruscamente, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos, esperado el momento en que su cuerpo se diera contra el piso. Pero nunca llegó, por lo que abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que se había golpeado con alguien. Al verlo, notó que el chico miraba pasmado su remera, mientras sostenía con una de sus manos un vaso vació. El chico era lindo, tenía su cabello rubio y, al parecer, ojos claros, aunque no lograba descifrar si eran azules o...

\- ¡Eres una maldita chica torpe!- exclamó el rubio, haciendo que Hermione se petrificara. ¡Solamente le había derramado un poco de bebida en su ropa! No era como para tratarla así- ¿Te das cuenta de que me has manchado?- preguntó molesto, mientras encaminaba su vista furiosa hacia ella. La chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eres un exagerado?- contraatacó ella, mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Ya estaba cabreada de antemano y aquello le había sobrepasado. El chico la miró molesto- Lo lamento, ¿vale? Pero no ha sido mi culpa, alguien me empujó- explicó la chica gritando, debido a que la música había sido elevada un tanto desde que había entrado. El chico soltó una carcajada seca.

-¡Me importa una mierda! Me pagarás esto- aseguró, mientras la tomaba del brazo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina de la casa. Hermione se resistió hasta que logró soltarse.

-¡Ey, imbécil! Nadie tiene derecho a llevarme a ningún lado, y te aclaro que es solo una mancha. Existen aparatos que lavan remeras manchadas: se llaman lavadoras- aclaró de forma pedante, haciendo que el chico le mirara furioso- Ahora si me disculpas, me largo. Apestas a alcohol, y no solo por la remera, sino también por tu aliento. Toma una menta.

Sin esperar respuesta, y dejando con la palabra en la boca a aquel chico que nunca había visto antes, se encaminó a la salida. Theo se había esfumado, y a ella se le habían ido las ganas de estar allí, por lo que decidió volver a casa. Ese no era su lugar, no estaba cómoda, y encima el pelirrojo sumando a aquel chico pedante, le habían fastidiado la poca gana que tenía de estar allí. Imbéciles. Caminando hacia su casa, debido a que era temprano y que estaba relativamente cerca, sintió una bocina de auto tocar. Miró hacia atrás, y justo en ese momento, fue que sintió pasar rápidamente un auto delante de ella, el cual pasó tan cerca de la vereda, que levantó el agua estancada que se encontraba allí, haciendo que ésta empapara completamente a la chica, la cual quedó dura de la sorpresa.

-¡Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, estúpida!- sintió gritar desde aquél automóvil que desapareció rápidamente. Fue ahí que entendió todo.

-¡Maldito bastardo!

X.x.x.x.x.x.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una historia sin magia. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y, de ser así, que comenten. De esa forma, podré leerlos y ver qué les ha parecido.

Muchas gracias.

Nos leemos,

Always214


End file.
